


Даже самые лучшие планы

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Drama & Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсону приходится действовать вопреки инструкциям Холмса — и эта дорога приводит его в неожиданные места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже самые лучшие планы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553411) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



> спасибо моим бетам Shae и x_любимая_х, а также неподражаемому и очень отзывчивому автору stardust_made, которая всегда оказывает мне бесценную помощь при переводе ее замечательных произведений.

Гостиная в доме 221Б на Бейкер-стрит видывала множество драматических появлений. Взбудораженные или охваченные отчаянием клиенты врывались к нам в самое неподходящее время суток. Мальчишки из юного отряда Холмса, его глаза и уши, заполоняли комнату, внося хаос, пропорциональный гневу нашей квартирной хозяйки. Злодеи и головорезы давали о себе знать тихим шипением или грубой силой. Я всегда пытался захватить внимание моих читателей, достойно описав каждую ситуацию, но главным образом сосредотачивался на посетителе.

Однако в деле, которое я описываю на этих страницах — на этот раз по привычке, а не для публикации, — не гость, а принимающая сторона находилась в состоянии настолько примечательном, что оно способно было затмить появление посетителя. Принимающей стороной был ваш покорный слуга, а посетительница могла бы служить достойной соперницей на главную роль в этой сцене, хотя бы из-за исключительной красоты. Лицо ее отличала породистая утонченность, явно отточенная не за одно поколение. От головы, которую обхватывали короной густые золотистые волосы, до маленьких изящных ножек она была чудеснейшим созданием — мечтой любого мужчины, но в момент ее прибытия в наш дом я не был в состоянии отметить ни одну из этих деталей. Холмс определенно не похвалил бы мою наблюдательность, даже будь он на месте. Все наблюдения я сделал позже, поначалу я смог только отметить ее юность и покрасневшие глаза, остальное от меня ускользнуло. 

Сказать, что моя душа была в смятении, было бы неточно, потому что это выражение предполагает хотя бы малейшую толику несчастья. А я, хоть и не находил себе места, определенно не испытывал никаких страданий. Напротив — чистейшая радость пробивалась яркими лучами сквозь все мои беспокойство и напряженность. Я все еще с головой был погружен в события, которые произошли тремя часами ранее, но я был уверен, что эффект от них будет сказываться на мне гораздо более длительное время. 

Мы с Холмсом работали над делом о контрабанде, внушительные масштабы которого становились очевиднее с каждой ступенью расследования. Прошло две недели с того момента, как к Холмсу обратилась скромная вдова с просьбой разыскать пропавшую семейную реликвию, и Холмс все это время работал практически круглосуточно, пытаясь свести воедино слухи и факты, запротоколированные происшествия и промелькнувшую вскользь информацию. С каждым днем он становился все более скрытным — впрочем, как и всегда. В тот вечер, о котором я рассказываю, он удалился на закате с какой-то таинственной миссией и, судя по его удивительному поведению в момент нашего расставания, я мог сделать только один вывод: эта миссия подвергла его смертельной опасности. 

Почему же я мог чувствовать счастье от подобной перспективы? Этому есть простое объяснение — я и не мог. Я был глубоко встревожен и обеспокоен. Я даже спорил сам с собой, не презреть ли мне инструкции моего друга ни в коем случае не связываться с полицией. Однако, при всех опасениях за безопасность Холмса, какая-то часть меня, безусловно самая эгоистическая, не могла не переживать снова и снова момент нашего расставания. 

После того как он еще раз проинструктировал меня («Не покидайте дом без самой крайней необходимости, Уотсон! Вы мне снова должны это пообещать!»), Холмс отрывисто кивнул в ответ на мое неохотное согласие и молча качнул головой, прервав мою последнюю попытку уговорить его взять меня с собой. Он удерживал мой взгляд на секунду дольше необходимого. (Хотя, опять-таки, это были только мои ощущения, и я отмел их как попытку выдать желаемое за действительное. Кроме того, кто может сказать, какова продолжительность необходимого зрительного контакта между людьми, связанными тесными дружескими узами?) Затем он энергично направился к двери и открыл ее, намереваясь выйти. И тут он резко остановился, на несколько мгновений застыл в дверном проеме спиной ко мне, после чего решительно развернулся на каблуках, за несколько размашистых шагов преодолел расстояние между нами и…

Он обнял меня. Шерлок Холмс обнял меня. Сначала он сжал предплечья, с невероятной пронзительностью заглянув мне глаза, а затем обхватил руками. Я едва успел выйти из ступора к тому моменту, как он уже отстранился и снова посмотрел на меня, а на его лице было написано чуть ли не волнение. И тут руки Холмса совершили поразительнейшее действие — они словно порхнули по мне крыльями бабочки, будто он хотел убедиться, что я настоящий. Прокрутив эту сцену снова и снова в своей голове (внутри меня при этом все сжималось и горячо пульсировало), я поверил, что в глазах его при этом промелькнуло сожаление. Он снова сжал меня в объятии, на этот раз более крепком, и уж сейчас-то я собирался играть в событиях более активную роль. Но я только и успел, что обхватить руками его тонкую талию и положить подбородок ему на плечо, когда он снова отстранился, отрывисто кивнул и исчез.

И совершенно понятно, что появление совсем уже поздним вечером красивой молодой женщины без сопровождения, сколько бы она ни рыдала в перчатку, не могло оказаться для меня более занимательным, чем вихрь эмоций, бушевавший в моей груди. Тот, кого я высочайше ценил и превозносил перед всем миром, к кому мои преданность и привязанность давно достигли невыразимых глубин, являть которые не следовало никому в этом мире, — этот человек продемонстрировал мне отблеск сильнейших эмоций. Это было непревзойденным чудом само по себе, но мало того — эти эмоции, в которых безошибочно читалась нежность, были направлены на меня и только на меня. Меня разрывало от вопросов, внутри меня отчаянно боролись настойчивая, парящая на всех крыльях надежда и отрезвляющий, тяжелый якорь здравого смысла… или стоило бы назвать его чувством самосохранения? Они кричали мне, каждый со своей стороны: «Это ведь не может не быть…» — «Но как это может быть?..» 

Однако джентльмену надлежит придерживаться определенных правил поведения, даже если в душе он сам чувствует себя, как впечатлительная юная дама. И с гордостью могу сказать, что я выдержал это испытание. Если бы я не ходил в тот момент взад-вперед по комнате в состоянии изрядной ажитации, я бы подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда дверь распахнулась, пропустив внутрь рыдающую женщину в сопровождении растерянной миссис Хадсон. Через несколько мгновений я уже успокоил и проводил миссис Хадсон за дверь, после чего усадил дрожащую посетительницу в ближайшее к камину кресло — мое собственное, хотя тем вечером я им практически не пользовался. Я предложил ей чаю, но предложение мое было отклонено голосом, который, против ожиданий, оказался не нежным, а хриплым и грубым — от плача и измождения, как я быстро догадался. Я в очередной раз мысленно осудил общественные правила, которые запрещают предлагать дамам что-нибудь покрепче. Сам я всегда полагал, что в определенных обстоятельствах глоток бренди может спасти от излишнего беспокойства как представительниц прекрасного пола, так и их беспомощных собеседников. Сейчас был как раз такой случай, однако я ничего не мог поделать. Я протиснулся мимо ее изящного плечика и занял место в кресле Холмса, терпеливо ожидая, пока наша посетительница — я был уверен, что она пришла не ради встречи со мной лично, — придет в себя и сможет рассказать о причине ее появления у нас дома в столь неурочный час.

К счастью, ждать мне пришлось недолго. В течение минуты дыхание девушки выровнялось, она вздохнула и внезапно потерла лоб — неподобающий для дамы жест, выдававший, как я мог судить, крайнюю степень ее отчаяния. Глаза ее, полные слез, встретились с моими, и я решил, что настал момент нарушить молчание.

— Могу ли я осведомиться о цели вашего визита, мисс…

— Фэншоу. Валери Фэншоу, — прошептала она.

— Доктор Уотсон к вашим услугам. Я подозреваю, что вы пришли к мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, мисс Фэншоу.

Валери Фэншоу открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумала, закрыла его и энергично кивнула.

— С сожалением должен сообщить, что его нет дома, — сказал я. Я собирался предложить свою помощь — больше из вежливости, потому что сомневался, что могу быть на самом деле ей полезен. Но прежде чем я договорил предложение, она начала дико озираться по сторонам, словно надеялась, что Холмс появится из-за какой-нибудь потайной двери и опровергнет мои слова. 

— Его нет дома? — повторила она дрожащим голосом. — Но мне нужно его увидеть. Мне нужно с ним поговорить! О, я в таком ужасном положении!

Голос ее на последних словах больше походил на визг, она сжала кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Глаза ее снова наполнились слезами. Я поспешил ее утешить.

— Прошу вас, мисс Фэншоу, не изводите себя! Вы можете рассказать, что вас беспокоит? Холмс, возможно, не вернется какое-то… — Тут я вспомнил, о чем Холмс предупреждал меня, и прикусил язык. Валери Фэншоу определенно не была представителем Скотланд-Ярда, но что-то в напряженном состоянии Холмса, которое он продемонстрировал ранее вечером, заставило меня из предосторожности остановиться.

— Мисс Фэншоу, — снова начал я. — Если я чем-то могу вам помочь…

Она пристально и на удивление проницательно посмотрела на меня — я чувствовал, как подозрение борется внутри нее с отчаянием, — а затем уголки ее губ разочарованно опустились.

— Я в ужасной ситуации, доктор Уотсон, — сказала она. — Последние шесть недель со мной происходят странные события. Странные и зловещие. Я живу одна в Ричмонде. Мой отец умер, когда мне было два, а драгоценная матушка скончалась год назад. У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер, ни каких-то других близких родственников. По личным причинам я сильно не доверяю слугам и держу только одну горничную в дневное время. 

Мне показалось, что последнее предложение она проговорила с нотками нерешительности, но я не стал на нее давить. 

— У меня достаточно средств, чтобы жить комфортно, — продолжила она. — Я посвящаю свое время благотворительности и различным занятиям, подобающим даме моего положения. Жизнь моя проста. Друзей у меня мало, вечера я провожу дома за вышиванием, в театр хожу всего раз в месяц. У меня нет… ни одного знакомого мужчины, на чью помощь я могла бы положиться. — Она вздохнула и опустила голову, но, по крайней мере, не начала снова плакать.

— Да-да, продолжайте.

— Как я уже упомянула, все началось шесть недель назад. Однажды вечером, когда я закрывала портьеры, я выглянула наружу и увидела двух мужчин, стоявших у дома напротив. Я не знаю, кто живет в этом доме. Не думаю, что когда-либо видела этих людей, но я живу в этом районе всего три месяца. Эти двое выглядели весьма грубо и… — она сделала резкий жест, словно хотела спрятать лицо в ладонях, но на полпути передумала. Я в изумлении смотрел на нее. На несколько мгновений она словно застыла, затем уронила руки обратно на колени и стоически закончила фразу: — Эти мужчины глазели на меня и усмехались, я в этом уверена.

Мне показалось, что она собирается с силами, и в самом деле она торопливо продолжила свой рассказ:

— С тех пор я видела их обоих или как минимум одного каждую неделю. И не только на моей улице — они оказывались всюду, где я бывала. В последнее время они стали пытаться приблизиться ко мне: подходили вплотную, кивали и улыбались в самой отвратительной манере. Два дня назад, когда я выходила из нашей местной церкви, кто-то довольно-таки грубо протиснулся мимо меня. Я подняла взгляд и обнаружила одного из этих мужчин. Он просто рассмеялся. О, это чудовищное лицо!

Ее кулачок резко рассек воздух, и я вздрогнул. Я подумал, что эта загадка быстро привлечет интерес Холмса, и тут же сердце мое болезненно сжалось. Необычное дело мисс Фэншоу отвлекло меня, но сейчас мысль о том, что мой дорогой друг, возможно, никогда не сможет взяться за него, пронзила меня изнутри. Я с усилием взял себя в руки. 

— И что же привело вас к нам сегодня? — спросил я.

Мисс Фэншоу обернула ко мне свое лицо, и тут я впервые был поражен истинной красотой ее черт. Распухшие глаза были единственным, что нарушало идеальность ее облика. Несмотря на жалкое состояние, в них проглядывала жесткость.

— Этим утром я получила записку, — сказала она. — В ней было написано только следующее: «Готовься к новому рассвету». Не знаю, что думать, но что-то подсказывает мне: она как-то связана с этими ужасными мужчинами. Я провела весь день, перебирая в голове чудовищные версии. Что может означать это послание, доктор Уотсон? Рассвет — значит, что-то произойдет со мной этой ночью. — Внезапно она соскользнула к краю кресла и теперь сидела так, будто была готова упасть на колени передо мной. Я с испугом посмотрел на ее умоляющее лицо.

— Заклинаю вас, доктор Уотсон, помогите мне! Мне не к кому обратиться, совершенно не к кому! Я надеялась, что мистер Холмс объяснит эти зловещие события, но вы говорите, что его здесь нет… Я не могу возвращаться домой одна. Я не хочу идти туда. Я ужасно боюсь того, что может со мной произойти. Доктор Уотсон, прошу, скажите мне, что делать! Пожалуйста, помогите!

При последних словах она подалась вперед, словно и правда собиралась пасть к моим ногам. Я вскочил с места.

— Мисс Фэншоу! Вы здесь в безопасности. Вам не придется в одиночестве столкнуться с этими людьми. Мы должны немедленно пойти в полицию…

Она с горячностью меня перебила:

— Нет! Я же говорила с ними о том случае в церкви. Они только посмеялись надо мной. Подумали, что я чудачка, и прогнали прочь.

— Но если мы пойдем вместе и вы покажете им записку — вы ведь сохранили записку? — спросил я, с изрядным запозданием сообразив, что Холмс начал бы именно с нее.

Мисс Фэншоу кивнула.

— Вы принесли ее с собой?

Она в нерешительности помедлила и в конце концов твердо заявила:

— Да, но я покажу ее вам, только когда вы приедете ко мне. Вы должны пообещать мне, что не бросите в одиночестве и не заставите идти в полицию.

— Мисс Фэншоу, — попытался настаивать я. — Мистер Шерлок Холмс высоко ценится определенными представителями полиции, и я уверен, что если мы пойдем к ним с…

— Нет, — вскричала она и слегка приподнялась, словно собиралась соскочить с места. — Я не хочу опять туда идти.

— Хорошо, не пойдем, — поспешил я ее успокоить. Было очевидно, что она чего-то не договаривает, но растрепанные чувства мисс Фэншоу не позволяли допрашивать ее с пристрастием. Я помню многих клиентов, которые являлись к Холмсу за помощью, но не решались поведать ему все свои секреты. Только те, кто находился в истинном отчаянии, вынуждены были полностью ему довериться. Мисс Фэншоу все еще мне не доверяла, и, в конце концов, имела на это право — ведь я не был Шерлоком Холмсом.

Я принял решение. Пусть я не обладаю исключительным искусством дедукции Холмса, но могу помочь своими скромными умениями. Возможно, я в конце концов смогу завоевать ее доверие и применить метод Холмса, подробнее расспросив ее о загадочных мужчинах и, самое главное, изучив записку и жилище мисс Фэншоу. 

— Мисс Фэншоу, — предложил я, — вас успокоит, если я соглашусь сопроводить вас домой и останусь на ночь охранять вас?

Ее лицо, и так раскрасневшееся и блестящее от слез и близости к огню, засияло.

— Да! О, доктор Уотсон, спасибо! Спасибо вам! — Рука ее снова взмыла ввысь — жест, не уступающий наиболее драматичным жестам Холмса. — Даже не знаю, как вам отплатить. Любая сумма… 

Я поднял руку.

— Прошу вас. Уверен, что Холмс бы чрезвычайно заинтересовался вашим случаем. Я просто предлагаю свое присутствие и револьвер на эту ночь.

Она вскочила на ноги.

— Ох, я уже чувствую себя ужасно глупо из-за того, что так перепугалась. Как же мне благодарить вас за то, что успокоили меня!

Я пробормотал еще одно заверение, что обязательно ей помогу, и удалился в свою комнату, чтобы собраться в дорогу. Первым делом я написал записку Лестрейду. Это было не то же самое, что пойти в полицию с дамой, рассудил я. Учитывая то, что Холмс бесследно куда-то испарился, а теперь и я ухожу на всю ночь, было разумно дать кому-то знать хотя бы о своем местоположении. Мы с Холмсом и Лестрейд имели за плечами долгие отношения, проверенные многими испытаниями. И, хотя между Холмсом и уважаемым инспектором периодически возникало определенное напряжение, я знал, что Холмс не зря выделил его из всех. Что же касается меня самого, я всегда испытывал к Лестрейду товарищеские чувства, и это позволяло мне воспринимать его не просто как официального представителя полиции, но и как верного друга.

Дописав послание, я положил револьвер в карман и быстро накинул пальто. Я видел, что дама начинает проявлять беспокойство: она постоянно подходила к окну и выглядывала из него. Время и правда было уже очень позднее, и я не хотел, чтобы мы прибыли в Ричмонд совсем уж глухой ночью. Но мне нужно было написать еще одно послание. Я ответил на вопросы мисс Фэншоу о том, кому я писал, полуправдой. Про первую записку я сказал, что она адресована пациенту, который ждет от меня вестей, а про получателя второй лгать не стал.

Торопливо заполняя словами листок бумаги, я чувствовал сильное беспокойство. Я настолько не хотел нарушать наказы Холмса и так переживал за него, что на мгновение у меня мелькнула мысль, не попросить ли мисс Фэншоу провести ночь на Бейкер-стрит. Однако помимо того, что предложение это не укладывалось в рамки пристойности, я словно слышал боевой клич Холмса: «Игра началась, Уотсон!» В его отсутствие появился свежий след — и я должен был по нему пойти. Я быстро подписался «Ваш Уотсон», отчаянно надеясь на то, что он ее прочитает и поймет, почему я нарушил свое обещание. И разве я его на самом деле нарушил? Ведь он сказал мне, что я могу покинуть дом только при исключительных обстоятельствах, а эти точно соответствовали подобному определению. Глаза мои на секунду задержались на слове «Ваш», и легкие снова сжались от сладостной тяжести. Затем, последний раз проверив карман пальто, я покинул дом в сопровождении мисс Фэншоу.

***

Путешествие к месту назначения позволило мне поподробнее рассмотреть мою спутницу. Правда, в кэбе было недостаточно места, чтобы эта попытка оказалась по-настоящему успешной, тем не менее я смог убедиться в правдивости ее слов о финансовом положении. Ее одежда и шляпка наверняка рассказали бы Холмсу всю историю ее жизни в дополнение к месячной сумме, которую она тратила на свою внешность. Я же мог утверждать определенно только одно: и платье, и шляпка были высочайшего качества. Шляпа в особенности была из тех, что украшают головы дам с весьма уверенным положением в обществе.

Мисс Фэншоу вряд ли была намного старше двадцати лет, так что вспышки твердого характера, отблескам которых я оказался свидетелем, были скорее врожденным свойством, нежели следствием пережитых трудностей. Я не мог предположить, какого рода жизнь она вела с матушкой, но сейчас она определенно жила в достатке и роскоши. Пусть я не Холмс, но я врач — и могу определить по здоровому цвету лица и состоянию кожи отличное питание и комфортную жизнь.

Пару раз мисс Фэншоу перехватывала мои взгляды, обращенные на нее, и я решил прекратить свои попытки получить больше информации. Меня всегда поражало искусство Холмса наблюдать за людьми незаметно для них самих, но в данный момент я вспомнил о более сильном изумлении, которое вызывал у меня другой феномен — возможно, еще необъяснимее. Люди иногда перехватывали пристальный взгляд моего друга, но что-то в нем заставляло их принять — пусть и без особого энтузиазма — такое вторжение в их личное пространство. Скорее всего, это было то же самое его свойство, которое вызывало уважение к нему со стороны как членов самых благородных семей, так и обычных лондонских нищих.

Оказавшись на улице, мы поймали кэб только после двух неудачных попыток. Первый проезжал мимо, когда мы выходили из дома, и водитель, похоже, меня не заметил. Во второй моя спутница уже было забралась, но тут же ахнула, с отвращением отвернулась и спустилась обратно, еле слышно пробормотав, что условия внутри экипажа оказались неприемлемыми. Я, конечно же, не стал ни выяснять подробности, ни настаивать. Таким образом, мы очутились в третьем по счету кэбе, и я получил доказательство, что жалобы дамы имели под собой основание. Видимо, часть ее одежды соприкоснулась с тем, что вызвало у нее такое отвращение во втором кэбе, и на протяжении всего путешествия я чувствовал намек на весьма неприятный запах. Я заметил, что мисс Фэншоу тоже явно испытывает по этому поводу неловкость.

Помимо этого обстоятельства, наше путешествие прошло без приключений. Мы с моей спутницей почти не разговаривали — она забилась в угол, видимо окончательно обессилев после безумного дня, и за все время произнесла буквально несколько слов. Правда, время от времени она адресовала мне смущенную улыбку — наверное, старалась продемонстрировать глубину своей благодарности.

Что касается меня, мне не нравилось молчание. Оно означало, что мои мысли ничто не отвлекало и они вернулись к Холмсу и тем опасностям, которым он подвергался в одиночестве. Я горько сожалел о том, что всегда поддавался его настроениям и капризам, но так уж у нас повелось с самого начала: как только мы встретились, я сразу попал под обаяние его поразительной личности. Несмотря на то что я всегда без обиняков демонстрировал Шерлоку Холмсу как свое восхищение, так и неодобрение, это вряд ли имело на него хоть какое-то влияние. Я никак не мог воздействовать на его привычки и настроение — по крайней мере, на тот момент я считал именно так. Он всегда делал то, что считал нужным, а я всегда был рядом — или, в некоторых случаях, на демонстративном расстоянии.

Путь до Кенсингтона, проведенный в этих грустных раздумьях, показался мне в итоге и слишком коротким, и слишком долгим. Выглядывая наружу, я пытался определить, где мы находимся, но безуспешно. Хотя эта часть Лондона и была смутно мне знакома, все-таки я знал ее недостаточно хорошо, и через какое-то время совершенно потерял ориентацию. Мы быстро ехали по каким-то большим улицам, кэб постоянно поворачивал, и я перестал отслеживать дорогу. Только я начал подозревать, что кэбмен сам не знает точно, куда ему ехать, как лошади замедлили ход, и еще через несколько поворотов мы остановились перед самым последним домом в тупике.

Я вышел из кэба и расплатился, после чего подал руку мисс Фэншоу, чтобы она провела меня к дому. Копыта удаляющихся лошадей какое-то время звучали, отдаляясь, а затем туман поглотил и звук, и самих животных — и в тупике воцарилась жутковатая тишина. Время было уже совсем позднее, и улица очень слабо освещалась светом пары фонарей. Ближайший к дому, однако, не горел — и в результате видимость практически равнялась нулю. У меня не было возможности как следует рассмотреть дом через дорогу — тот, у которого мисс Фэншоу впервые увидела двух странных мужчин. Я попытался расспросить ее о них подробнее в самом начале нашего путешествия, но она устало выдала пару слов, которые ничего не проясняли. Оба достаточно молоды, около тридцати лет, на головах — рабочие фуражки. Лица скрыты густыми усами и бородами. Я настаивал на том, чтобы она описала их одежду, но она резко ответила, что не желала бы продолжать разговор на тему ее преследователей. Я понимал, как пагубно сказались на ее нервной системе последние шесть недель, поэтому извинил ее поведение и оставил эту тему. Теперь я понял, что мне нечего добавить и к описанию местности. Я уже начал с ужасом думать о том, что мне придется отчитываться Холмсу — ведь я практически ничего не смогу ему рассказать! Возможно, хотя бы дом мисс Фэншоу даст мне какую-нибудь полезную информацию.

Дома напротив жилища мисс Фэншоу, как и те, что прилегали к нему, были погружены в темноту. Моя рука инстинктивно скользнула в карман и обхватила револьвер. Я подавил желание пробормотать что-нибудь подбадривающее тоненькой фигурке, отпирающей передо мной входную дверь: в этой мертвой тишине я не был уверен, кого я пытался подбодрить. Дверь открылась беззвучно, однако я точно услышал в самом доме какое-то поскребывание. Пальцы моей второй руки опустились на плечо мисс Фэншоу, отчего она подскочила. Резким шепотом я извинился за то, что испугал ее, и предложил войти в дом первым. Мне было не разглядеть черты ее лица, но я увидел, как она кивает и отходит в сторону. Я покрепче обхватил рукоятку револьвера и вытащил его из кармана, осторожно снимая с предохранителя, после чего вступил в кромешную тьму дома.

В коридоре царила идеальная тишина. Звуки раздались позади меня — мисс Фэншоу вошла в дом. Только я хотел попросить ее рискнуть зажечь свет, как что-то острое воткнулось мне в щеку — и я погрузился в темноту совсем другого рода.

***

Медленное выплывание из бессознательного состояния оказалось более приятным, чем я предполагал. Я обнаружил, что моя голова покоится на чем-то мягком, но в то же время достаточно упругом, чтобы поддерживать ее, и меня охватила теплота. Мой галстук был снят, а воротник расстегнут — так что мне ничего не мешало дышать. Окружавшие меня запахи, правда, не были приятными: плесень, затхлый воздух и четкий запах пыли — как она пахнет, когда за долгое время скапливается на мебели.

Однако был среди всей этой смеси необычайно приятный оттенок, хотя сознание выделило его позже, чем тело. Запах, который я не спутал бы с тысячами других. Бумага, то самое мыло, табак, тот самый одеколон, Бейкер-стрит и уникальный запах кожи, который мне доводилось чувствовать так редко — слишком редко. Сердце мое подскочило в груди.

Тонкие пальцы двигались по моему телу, словно лапы гигантских пауков. Они скользили по моей груди так, что это напоминало интимные прикосновения.

— Холмс! — воскликнул я. 

— Как мило с вашей стороны заскочить сюда, Уотсон. — Голос моего друга звучал совершенно невозмутимо — словно мы были в родной обстановке Бейкер-стрит и сидели у камина с поблескивающими в наших руках бокалами бренди. Пальцы его, однако, замерли, а затем резко поднялись, но я не сделал никакого движения, чтобы оттолкнуть их, и они вернулись обратно мне на грудь.

После его слов я попытался встать — хотя задним числом мне было совершенно непонятно, зачем я хотел это сделать, — но его руки меня остановили.

— Мне кажется, вам нужно дать себе еще несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя, — сказал Холмс. — Воздействие вещества, которое ввели в ваш организм, должно было уже выветриться, но в подобных случаях осторожность не бывает лишней. Особенно в такой дезориентирующей обстановке.

Я несколько раз сморгнул в окружавшей меня темноте и был вынужден признать, что он прав. В этом месте практически не было света. Я мог разглядеть очертания рук Холмса только из-за сияющей белизны, которую миссис Хадсон всегда старалась придавать его рубашкам. Все остальное скрывалось во мраке — и я был не в состоянии определить размер помещения, в котором мы находимся: оно могло быть маленьким, как собачья конура, или огромным, как дворец.

— Конечно, размеры комнаты вы могли бы примерно определить по эху, которое производит мой голос, Уотсон, — проговорил Холмс. В тоне его чувствовалась лукавая улыбка, но в то же время и намек на осуждение. — Так же, как и материал стен, количество предметов — или, по крайней мере, какого рода эти предметы, где они находятся и каковы примерно по размеру…

Я хотел было спросить, как он догадался, что я думаю об окружающем нас пространстве, но сообразил, что, должно быть, моя голова перекатилась слева направо на его груди. И тут осознание того, что моя голова действительно лежит на груди Холмса, навалилось на меня со всей силой и заставило сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Может ли такое быть, что я попал в паутину сна, вызванного травмированным мозгом? Однако чтение Холмсом моих мыслей было очень похоже на реальность, не говоря уже о том, что для фантазии происходящее было слишком скромным.

У меня не было нужды спрашивать его, откуда он знал, что я размышлял о месте, в котором мы оказались. То, что в первые дни нашего знакомства было дедуктивными цепочками, теперь превратилось в инстинктивное знание своего друга — и я был для него открытой книгой. Он знал обо мне все, что только можно было знать, поэтому я был уверен в том, что все мои секреты для него давно уже раскрыты. Это было одной из причин, по которой я никогда не пытался говорить о них вслух. Если он знал мой самый большой секрет и все еще избегал упоминать о нем словом или делом, это могло означать только одно: секрет не имел для него никакой ценности.

Холмс был странно неподвижен, и мысль, что мое молчание могло озадачить его, на мгновение меня обрадовала. Затем ко мне вернулось осознание ситуации — как невероятный факт того, что я обнаружил себя в его объятьях — снова! — так и не менее удивительное событие, что он вообще здесь оказался.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Холмс? 

— То же, что и вы, мой дорогой друг. Иду по свежему следу.

Я инстинктивно повернулся и попытался посмотреть ему в лицо. Тщетная попытка, конечно, но я был вознагражден за нее тем, что его жилистые руки снова крепко меня обхватили, чтобы удержать на месте. Это было невероятно похоже на объятье, и я расслабился и молча ждал продолжения объяснений.

— Вы знаете, что я последнее время работал над делом о контрабанде, — сказал он, — но с меньшим успехом, чем рассчитывал. Позавчера я достиг значительного прогресса в обнаружении тайного хранилища, где собраны самые крупные трофеи преступников. Я также смог раскрыть личности трех главных фигурантов этого дела — это птицы такого полета, что, если их удастся взять под стражу, Лестрейд станет самым прославленным детективом всего Скотланд-Ярда. Однако оставалась одна существенная помеха. Это место было крепостью, Уотсон, неприступной крепостью. Человеку с улицы невозможно было проникнуть в нее и открыть тайник — если только очень серьезно не подготовиться. Преступники узнали, что их преследует сам Шерлок Холмс — и я был уверен, что они засуетились и собираются переместить свой улов в другое убежище. Кто знает, как долго в таком случае снова пришлось бы их искать. У Скотланд-Ярда не было никаких оснований для ареста — эти люди лучшие в своем деле.

В голос Холмса вкрались нотки уважения — он всегда ценил умных людей, на какой бы стороне от правосудия они ни действовали.

— У меня не было времени на разработку плана, как внедрить кого-то в их узкий круг, — продолжил он. — Единственный человек, который смог бы сделать это быстро — и, не могу не добавить, весьма эффективно — это я сам. Но даже моя маскировка не помогла бы. Они могли заметить мое загадочное исчезновение с Бейкер-стрит — и связать его с появлением в их рядах нового товарища. Так что мне оставалось только одно. Если я не мог притвориться кем-то еще, мне нужно было идти в своем истинном обличье.

— Но как они вас туда впустят?

— Уже впустили. Мы находимся в том самом месте.

На этот раз его руки не смогли удержать меня, и я так и подскочил. 

— В том самом месте?! Как, во имя всего…

— Все на самом деле очень просто, Уотсон. Я заявился сюда и совершил притворную попытку проникнуть в дом. Я ожидал, что буду схвачен и заперт здесь, пока они готовятся к тому, чтобы окончательно от меня избавиться. Признаюсь, что мой план оказался небезупречным. Сидеть и ждать тут без возможности закурить оказалось сложновато даже для меня.

— Ждать чего?

— Но это же очевидно.

— Не для меня. 

— Вас, мой дорогой друг. Ждать вас.

Ответом ему была тишина. Только через несколько мгновений я сообразил, что мой друг, хоть и обладал экстраординарным умом, все-таки имел зрение обычного человека и не мог видеть в темноте, как я разинул рот, ожидая от него дальнейших объяснений.

— Я не понимаю, — произнес я наконец. Моя голова снова начала болезненно пульсировать.

— Да, наверное, мне не стоит вас в этом обвинять, — задумчиво ответил Холмс. — Вы не в курсе всех деталей моего плана. Вот что я решил сделать — и пока у меня все неплохо получилось. Я хотел найти способ проникнуть в их крепость — и сделал это. Следующий мой шаг — раздобыть инструменты, необходимые для вскрытия сейфа. Я не мог спрятать их на себе — я на самом деле взял с собой несколько инструментов, которые были обнаружены при моей поимке и конфискованы. Детали — вот что делает представление блистательным, Уотсон. Каждая мелочь должна была быть на месте, чтобы они убедились в том, что я действительно явился с намерением вскрыть сейф и раздобыть доказательства их преступной деятельности. Как только они поверили в мою беспомощность, они поместили меня сюда. Но до этого я успел проговориться, что располагаю детальными планами их дома, которые я спрятал вместе со всеми своими записями об их организации.

Холмс сделал паузу, а я наконец позволил себе выдохнуть. Когда он снова заговорил, в его голосе отчетливо слышалась гордость. 

— Было несложно догадаться, что они ринутся в первое место, которое придет им в голову: на Бейкер-стрит. Это только сыграло мне на руку. Я знал, что, если они найдут в квартире моего друга Уотсона, им нужно будет выставить его из дома, чтобы все обыскать, а затем и ему устроить исчезновение — ведь они боялись, что он слишком многое знает. Вы всему миру поведали о том, что я вам доверяю, Уотсон. Это не могло не привести вас к неприятностям. В любом случае, вероятность того, что они доставят вас сюда, была очень высока. Я выяснил, что этот дом отлично расположен и оборудован для любого темного, преступного дела, будь то хранение контрабанды или избавление от людей. Это практически единственный обитаемый дом на этом конце улицы, он звуконепроницаем, сзади него располагается Ричмонд-парк, а у порога протекает Темза. В общем, все, что мне оставалось сделать, это спрятать на вас настоящие инструменты, необходимые для успешного окончания операции, и обронить намек, который запустил всю цепочку событий, только что мной описанную. По прибытию сюда никто бы не стал вас обыскивать — в конце концов, вы ведь даже не подозревали, что вас обманом выманили из дома. Кто это был? Юная дама, я полагаю?

До этого момента я слушал Холмса абсолютно молча, чувствуя, как внутри меня бушует буря эмоций. Но теперь я откашлялся и попытался оправдать свою глупость:

— Она была в таком отчаянии, Холмс. Ее глаза покраснели и распухли — она рыдала несколько часов. Никто не может так хорошо сыграть роль!

Холмс хохотнул, но этот звук не развеселил меня.

— Вам прощается пренебрежение тонкостями кулинарного дела, мой дорогой Уотсон. Как бы вам с готовностью напомнила наша домовладелица, близкий контакт с некоторыми разновидностями нарезанного лука вызывает раздражение глаз, что приводит к обильному слезоотделению. Вы ведь помните это со времен учебы? В результате глаза выглядят так, словно человек плакал в течение нескольких часов.

Я вспомнил — и не только об эффекте, оказываемом луком, но и еще кое о чем. Тот запах — необычный и неприятный, который беспокоил меня в кэбе. Это не было следствием контакта Валери Фэншоу с чем-то отвратительным во втором кэбе. Это был запах лука. Затем мне в голову пришла еще одна мысль. Со вторым кэбом все было в порядке — девушка просто соврала мне, чтобы мы могли сесть в тот, которым управлял член ее шайки.

— Вы не должны винить себя в том, что не раскусили их игру, Уотсон, — голос Холмса был бесстрастным, но в нем чувствовался намек на теплоту. — У меня была возможность наблюдать за этой дамой в течение последних недель. У нее впереди блистательное будущее. Точнее, было бы — если бы наши пути не пересеклись. С ней могла бы посоперничать только Та Женщина, но наша новая знакомая гораздо моложе. Та Женщина, надо сказать, обладает определенными преимуществами характера над ней — и одним особым преимуществом обстоятельств. И пусть так и остается. Второй раз меня не одурачить. Даже столь талантливой девушке, как Кэтрин Морган, — именно так зовут вашу ночную посетительницу.

Какое-то время мы молчали, и я подумал, что, возможно, Холмс ожидает от меня дальнейших расспросов по поводу этой женщины или плана моего похищения. Но меня больше интересовало другое:

— Так каков был ваш план?

— Да, мой план. Как только я понял, что мне нужно контрабандой протащить инструменты в этот дом — надеюсь, вы меня извините за игру слов — я решил, что самый изящный способ — это заставить самих преступников обеспечить меня ими, заодно с компанией моего дорогого друга Уотсона. Решение было предельно просто: раз я не могу пронести их с собой, это можете сделать вы, Уотсон. Как я уже сказал, вас не стали бы обыскивать — ведь вы даже не подозревали, что присоединитесь ко мне. Ваше неведение было необходимым элементом успеха, Уотсон. — В голосе Холмса появились извиняющиеся нотки, но я был к ним глух. Если бы в помещении было светло, я был бы еще и слеп к сожалению на его лице — мои глаза начало заволакивать алой пеленой.

Я почувствовал, как Холмс шевелится — словно пытается в темноте приблизиться ко мне. Он продолжил на тон тише:

— Вы смогли так хорошо сыграть свою роль, потому что действительно верили, что покидаете дом, чтобы помочь даме в беде. У меня получилось спрятать на вас инструменты в процессе нашего… гм… расставания. Несколько минут назад я забрал их обратно.

Извиняющиеся нотки в его голосе усилились, смешиваясь со смущением, но он не стал развивать свою мысль и вместо этого сделал паузу. Я чувствовал его колебания.

— И где именно они были? — спросил я, с трудом скрывая напряжение в голосе.

— Вы не должны думать, что могли их заметить. Никто бы не заметил. Их всего два, они чрезвычайно тонкие и маленькие. Я раньше не встречал таких сложных сейфов, Уотсон, мне нужно потратить на его изучение достаточно времени, когда все закончится.

Обычное оживление, которое охватывало Холмса при обсуждении его работы, сменило все нехарактерные эмоции в его голосе.

— Понятно, — выдавил из себя я.

Холмс снова смолк. Он пару раз кашлянул, но прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем он нарушил молчание.

— Я боялся, что инструменты выпадут из мест, где я их спрятал, — в конце концов смущенно проговорил он. — Так что мне пришлось вас держать — то есть мне нужно было убедиться, что они на месте и… потом извлечь их, пока вы были без сознания. Именно поэтому вы застали меня за такими… откровенными действиями, когда пришли в себя.

Речь его звучала странно — он то запинался, то торопливо проговаривал слова, но все, на что я был способен в тот момент, — это с трудом разбирать их смысл. Я неожиданно сам для себя издал отрывистый смешок — и мне показалось, что он прозвучал ужасно горько. Оставалось только надеяться, что, не видя мое выражение лица, Холмс примет его за веселье.

— Так они у вас уже есть, — сказал я.

— Да.

— Ну, и чего же мы ждем?

Он снова на мгновение замолчал, словно не мог решить, что ему делать: ответить на мой вопрос или сказать что-то другое. К счастью для него, он поддался силе, которая всегда была для него мощнее — страсти к расследованию. К счастью, потому что я не был в настроении в тот момент выслушивать от него что-то другое, неважно что. Я хотел только одного: выбраться из этого места, отправиться домой, в свою комнату, залезть с головой под одеяло, завалить весь прошедший день лавиной камней и забыть обо всем.

— Я хотел дать вам объяснение своих действий, — медленно проговорил Холмс. — А также познакомить вас с планом на сегодняшнюю ночь и предоставить Лестрейду время, чтобы прибыть сюда.

Упоминание инспектора заставило меня позабыть о своем гневе. 

— Лестрейд? — Меня посетила ужасная мысль. — Холмс, я отослал ему записку. Я знаю, что вы попросили меня не вступать с ним в контакт, но я не хотел покидать дом, не сообщив ему, что вы, возможно, подвергаетесь опасности. Возможно, моя записка как-то задержала его или запутала.

Со вторым приливом стыда было справиться сложнее, чем с первым. Позволить обмануть себя талантливой актрисе, конечно, не повод для гордости, но подвергнуть наши жизни опасности из-за простого неповиновения инструкциям Холмса — это было гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Я почти подскочил, когда почувствовал, как холодные пальцы Холмса обвились вокруг моего запястья.

— Уотсон, я ожидал, что вы напишете Лестрейду. Он получил инструкции направляться по этому адресу, как только получит вашу записку. Я, конечно, рассматривал несколько возможных сценариев, но этот был самый вероятный. Он уже в пути, и нам тоже пора приниматься за дело.

Я высвободил руку — удивительно, как что-то столь ледяное могло быть одновременно таким обжигающе, до боли горячим. 

— Я готов, — сказал я, молча проглотив разочарование. Гнев мне проглатывать не пришлось. Когда я обнаружил, что  
Холмс предсказал мои действия вплоть до последнего — словно я был марионеткой, я почувствовал себя так, словно из меня выпустили воздух. Я до сих пор хотел как можно скорее отсюда уйти, но ко мне все-таки отчасти вернулось здравомыслие. Нас все еще ждала опасная ночь, и мне нужно было хоть что-то соображать. Холмсу тоже нужно было, чтобы я хоть что-то соображал — как бы мало я ни был на это способен и как бы остро я ни ощущал его поведение как предательство.

Я услышал его шевеление в темноте и был уверен, что он встает. Через мгновение я тоже был на ногах и, подавив инстинктивное желание вслепую ощупать пространство, попытался найти хоть какой-нибудь ориентир в кромешной тьме. В итоге я выбрал своим севером белизну рубашки Холмса.

— Вы точно в порядке, Уотсон?

Я почувствовал странную слабость от промелькнувшей заботы в его голосе и необычной мягкости тона, поэтому решил их игнорировать.

— Конечно, Холмс. Ведите, я последую за вами.

***

О том, что происходило в течение следующих нескольких часов, у меня остались в лучшем случае обрывочные воспоминания. Помню крадущиеся движения Холмса, и как белизна его рубашки продолжала светить мне маяком, когда мы пробирались по коридору, окна которого впускали в себя тусклый свет ночи. Помню его быструю работу над сейфом, типичную тишину его полного сосредоточения на деле — и как громко она звенела в моих ушах. Помню, как весь дом взорвался шумом и светом, как повсюду забегали люди, засвистели полицейские констебли и раздалась пара предупреждающих выстрелов. Помню, как рука Холмса молниеносно выхватила что-то из содержимого сейфа и сунула в карман. Помню, как я смотрел на Кэтрин Морган и четко видел еще одно отличие между ней и Ирэн Адлер: передо мной находилась уже не леди. Помню оживленное от успешного окончания операции лицо Лестрейда; как сияли его глаза, когда он говорил с нами, как он заботливо убедился, что мы не пострадали, и пообещал навестить на следующий день.

Помню ощущение тумана, заполнившего мою голову.

Холмса той ной ночью не отпускала эйфория, даже после того как мы наконец вернулись домой. Он все говорил и говорил о деле, при этом бесшумно перемещаясь по комнате и рассеянно раскладывая предметы по местам — как я сообразил, он пытался навести хоть какой-то порядок в воцарившемся за последние несколько дней хаосе. Периодически он останавливался и принимался размахивать каким-нибудь случайным предметом, словно дирижер невидимого оркестра, чтобы визуализировать тот или иной момент своего рассказа. Один раз он даже махнул в мою сторону плавательным костюмом, рисуя в воздухе подробную карту южного побережья Англии. Все это время я чувствовал себя, как один из его неудачных химических экспериментов: в груди моей бурлила взрывоопасная смесь, а ее ядовитые испарения жаждали вырваться наружу.

Наше прибытие разбудило миссис Хадсон, и Холмс, воспользовавшись ситуацией, попросил ее принести горячей воды. Вскоре наша невозмутимая домовладелица уже доставила ему небольшое количество, достаточное для быстрого омовения. Холмс ушел мыться в свою комнату, но при этом оставил в двери щелку, чтобы продолжить рассказ. Нельзя сказать, что такое случалось в нашем доме часто, но это был уже не первый раз. Раньше в таких случаях я всегда пытался успокоиться, категорически отказываясь признавать, что изначальная причина моего беспокойства — присутствие на расстоянии буквально нескольких шагов обнаженного друга. Однако теперь, после того как мою душу всю ночь тыкали в самые уязвимые места, какофония в моей голове стала нестерпимой, и я взорвался.

— Да в самом-то деле, Холмс! — закричал я посреди совершенно не богатого событиями отрезка повествования.

Ответом на мой крик стала тишина. Я прикусил язык — почти буквально, а правая моя рука взметнулась прикрыть лоб. Я слышал движения Холмса, но при этом он не издавал ни единого звука. Я смежил веки и сделал глубокий вдох. Позже я удивлялся, почему мне в голову не пришла идея уйти в свою комнату — это было бы самым естественным поступком. Однако в тот момент я достиг конца своей веревки и не желал начинать новое путешествие, ухватившись для безопасности за другую. Я имел твердое намерение со всем разобраться. Под «разобраться» я тогда понимал ссору — и готовился к ней. Более того, я ее предвкушал. Но, конечно, когда живешь с Шерлоком Холмсом, ссора с ним — как одно из его многочисленных обличий: оставляет тебя обманутым, если он этого хочет. Неважно, как бы хороша ни была маскировка, она всегда скрывает то, что под ней. И, наконец, если Шерлоку Холмсу этого не требуется, он это и не использует.

Так что его появление в гостиной… Ох. Все, что на нем было надето, это брюки и свежевыстиранная рубашка, не застегнутая у шеи на несколько пуговиц. Лицо чистое и гладкое, волосы влажные, челка по-декадентски спадает на лоб. Все жаркие обвинения умерли на моих губах.

Да и в чем мне было его обвинять? В том, что он выглядел так, как выглядел? Как свежая, хрустящая страница новой книги; как греческий бог — по крайней мере, для меня. Может, кому-то и показалось бы, что для божественного его тело слишком худощаво, но в моих глазах четкие, аскетичные линии его фигуры были идеальными.

Или в том, что он повел себя так, как повел? Зажег пламя в моей груди — одним небрежным взмахом руки, даже не подозревая об огне, который так желал его обогреть. Встряхнул мою душу и развесил ее, как большую простыню на бельевой веревке, так, что она теперь колыхалась, то бурно, то нежно, словно обдуваемая летним ветерком.

Или в том, что он тот, кто он есть? Единственный человек-остров, вокруг которого я был облечен привилегией и одновременно проклят кружить на своей лодке — достаточно близко, чтобы наслаждаться видом, но без разрешения сойти на берег, коснуться земли, пасть на колени и поцеловать ее.

— Дар молчания, за который я хвалю вас, Уотсон, сильно зависит от уместности момента.

Тон Холмса был бесстрастен и спокоен, но его глаза внимательно наблюдали за мной из-под полуприкрытых век. При звуке его голоса я поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом, но на его слова у меня не было колкого ответа — как, впрочем, обычно, — поэтому мы несколько секунд просто смотрели друг на друга. Меня неожиданно посетило что-то вроде видения — как эту сцену мог бы наблюдать сторонний зритель. Холмс стоит в самой подходящей позиции — у камина, так что отсвет языков пламени сзади придает его фигуре размытые очертания. И я — чуть ли не у его ног, задрав кверху голову; из-за этой позы подбородок тянет вниз, рот сам собой открывается, словно в восхищении. 

«Словно» тут не обязательно. Я всегда восхищался Холмсом и никогда этого не скрывал — ни от него, ни от всего мира. Однако той ночью все, что было внутри, рвалось наружу. За многие годы у нас несколько раз случался такой долгий зрительный контакт. Насыщенность была привычной чертой нашей совместной жизни — как в делах, так и в общении. Я, должно быть, чувствовал скорый сход лавины — и понимал, что мне не увернуться и не избежать столкновения. Лицо мое пылало — такого не бывало со мной с самой нежной юности. Я был уверен в том, что ужасно покраснел, и точно знал причину.

В чем я не был уверен — это в том, что предпочтет Холмс: проигнорировать ситуацию или сбежать.

Много лет спустя, еще более невероятной ночью, чем та, о которой я сейчас вспоминаю, Холмс сказал мне, что ему хотелось проверить, способен ли он еще, спустя столько лет, удивлять меня. Нехарактерная для него слабость, однако, когда речь идет обо мне, он иногда теряет заслуженное самомнение и испытывает трогательные приступы неуверенности.

А еще слепоты, как я вот-вот должен был узнать судьбоносной ночью, о которой рассказываю на этих страницах. Но прежде Холмс успел меня удивить. Он не проигнорировал ситуацию и не сбежал.

Я все еще не сводил с него глаз, поэтому не мог пропустить резкого движения кадыка. Природа словно решила восстановить извращенный баланс — и от его лица отхлынула краска. Он стоял в той же расслабленной позе: опирался на камин, скрестив ноги, и рука его небрежно свисала с каминной полки. Человеческое восприятие — удивительная вещь: я смотрел на Холмса, и, хотя с ним не происходило никаких видимых глазу изменений, я мог совершенно четко чувствовать, как его тело, словно полый сосуд, агрессивно и стремительно наполняет напряжение.

— Давайте обойдемся без неприятного обсуждения, Уотсон, — сказал он в конце концов. — Я знаю, что вы слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы начинать первым. Также я осмеливаюсь надеяться на то, что остатки вашего уважения ко мне не дают вам проявить естественную реакцию.

Я даже не успел осознать, что озадачен его словами, как он уже продолжал — быстро и слегка неуверенно:

— Я прошу прощения. Это все, что я могу предложить. Нет, неправда — я могу предложить большее, как минимум объяснение, но, боюсь, это только все усугубит. Я действительно сожалею, мой до… Прошу вас, примите мои извинения, Уотсон, и позвольте заверить вас в том, что, если вдруг, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, вы решите остаться моим драгоценным компаньоном и позабыть обо всем, вам не придется опасаться, что подобное когда-либо повторится. Я понимаю, что это потребует от вас значительных усилий, не говоря уже о таком уровне доверия, на которое даже ваше великодушие может оказаться не способно, но вы знаете меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было в этом мире, и должны верить мне, когда я даю свое слово.

Теперь я понял, о чем он говорил. Я был очень рад, что он почувствовал мое глубокое разочарование, но еще больше я в тот момент был благодарен судьбе. Он не догадался об истинном источнике моего смятения. Он поверил, что я расстроился из-за того, что он не посвятил меня в свои планы и использовал, как простое орудие. И все-таки мне была непонятна страстность его слов. Он ведь не мог не понимать, что я не в состоянии так сильно рассердиться на него, чтобы это происшествие встало между нами непреодолимой преградой? Я поспешил его успокоить — мне было очень больно видеть его таким мрачным, таким встревоженным… чуть ли не покаянным. Я даже успел мельком задуматься, что, возможно, у Холмса есть веская причина так демонстративно отстраняться от человеческих эмоций.

— Мой дорогой друг, — сказал я с чувством, — не могу не признаться, что действительно расстроен, но я даже не задумывался о том, чтобы покинуть этот дом. На самом деле, я больше расстроен вашим предположением, что такое вообще возможно. Я надеюсь, вы тоже меня знаете достаточно хорошо, чтобы предположить, что какое бы то ни было происшествие может подтолкнуть меня к этому… Холмс?

Я неохотно прервал свой монолог, потому что успел войти в раж красноречивого негодования, но мне пришлось остановиться, ибо никогда прежде я не видел такого выразительного танца бровей на лице Холмса. Если бы его брови остановились хотя бы на секунду, я бы даже придумал названия их позициям и движениям. Должно быть, я уставился на него с открытым ртом — ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и объясниться:

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, простите меня. Эмоциям удалось взять надо мной верх — а я когда-то думал, что это практически невозможно. Но сегодняшней ночью я, похоже, постоянно прохожу проверку на прочность — а также, как ни стыдно в этом признаться, на глубину моих знаний о вас. Я всегда считал вас обладателем достойнейшего характера, но даже я сомневался, что вы окажетесь таким… великодушным в столь неудобном вопросе. Ведь за такое можно и ударить — подобные случаи нередки. Я, конечно, не думал, что вы способны на столь агрессивное поведение, но, возможно, вы понимаете… Уотсон?

Теперь настала моя очередь прервать его речь — правда, я выбрал гораздо более очевидное выражение своих эмоций. С самых первых его слов я начал хмуриться, но когда он дошел до нелепейшей мысли о физическом насилии, я уже буквально шипел от возмущения. Его удивленная пауза позволила мне оформить невнятные звуки во что-то более определенное.

— Холмс, что, ради всего святого, вы такое утверждаете? Я всегда помогал вам в расследованиях с огромным энтузиазмом и считал это своей привилегией — о чем говорил не раз. Не могу отрицать, что ваша манера скрывать от меня информацию — как версии, так и методы закрытия дела — может периодически вызывать раздражение, но я к этому давно привык. С самого начала нашего сотрудничества я принял это как ваш способ работы и старался помогать вам на ваших условиях. Конечно, я до сих пор иногда ворчу, когда вы заходите слишком далеко, ибо все-таки считаю, что больше заслуживаю вашего доверия, однако есть только одна причина, по которой я мог бы решить прекратить наши отношения — убийство вами невинного человека. А уж вероятность, что я когда-либо ударю вас… — Я развел руки и сделал глубокий вдох, но понял, что не могу найти слов, чтобы выразить, насколько дикой и нелепой кажется мне эта мысль.

На этот раз лицо Холмса превратилось в маску. Более того, с каждым моим предложением эта маска, казалось, застывала все больше. Когда я закончил, он молча и не моргая смотрел на меня почти десять секунд. Я уж было хотел сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прервать тяжелое молчание, когда его черты внезапно оживились.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Вы совершенно правы. Очень глупо с моей стороны было поднимать столько шума из-за такой ерунды. Давайте обо всем забудем и отдохнем. Уверен, что во всем, что было сказано сегодня ночью, виновата усталость — во всяком случае, это определенно причина всего, что сказал я. Простите меня, Уотсон. — Он слегка склонил голову почти формальным жестом. — Я покидаю вас и удаляюсь в свою спальню. Спокойной ночи и приятных снов. 

Говоря последнюю фразу, он уже шел по направлению к своей комнате, так что у меня не было времени на хорошие манеры.

— Стоп! — сказал я. 

Холмс повиновался, причем мгновенно. Он не был единственным человеком в нашем доме, у которого было право повелевать, хоть я и не тешил себя иллюзиями относительно того, кто пользуется этим правом чаще.

Я подошел к нему вплотную и посмотрел прямо в лицо. В его взгляде читалось намерение уклониться от объяснения, но меня это категорически не устраивало.

— Холмс, я не раз видел, как вы отсылали людей прочь стандартными фразами — и прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас вы сделали то же самое со мной. Чего я не понимаю — это причину. Но будь я проклят, если позволю всей этой чертовщине испортить наши отношения. Вы сейчас были со мной нечестны — и я не имею в виду укрытие ваших планов. Из-за чего на самом деле вы захотели уйти? Вы не можете не знать, что я прощу вам все, выполню любую вашу просьбу. — Я сглотнул. — Вы самый мудрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Вы никогда ничего не делаете без причины. Все, что я прошу от вас, чтобы вы мне ее поведали.

Он пристально вглядывался мне в глаза, словно пытался найти за ними потайное место, где могли прятаться мои истинные мотивы. Никогда я не видел прежде, чтобы он так во мне сомневался. Меня это не оскорбляло, напротив, я тянулся к нему всем сердцем, которое бешено колотилось в моей груди. Он выглядел таким уязвимым — и в то же время непроницаемым. Я осознал, что в этот момент в нем происходит что-то чрезвычайно важное — нет, что-то чрезвычайно важное происходит между нами. Но все развивалось слишком быстро, чтобы я мог разобраться, поэтому я, как обычно, просто стоял перед ним, не опуская взгляд, и ждал его объяснений. Я не боялся того, что он может прочитать в моих глазах. Возможно, виной была испытанная ранее надежда на исполнение моих глубочайших желаний — пусть я увидел ее в одном объятье, в одном только взгляде, но я больше не мог скрывать их от него — не мог и не хотел. Они были частью меня, лучшей частью; я хотел с гордостью их демонстрировать.

Пока все эти мысли проносились в моей голове, Холмс медленно поднял подбородок. Взгляд его стал спокойным — каким он становится, когда в лицо упирается дуло револьвера. 

— Я постоянно недооцениваю вашу интуицию, мой дорогой Уотсон. Сейчас, судя по всему, это привело нас к точке, из которой нет возврата, если только мы не хотим запятнать нашу дружбу сомнением. Я этого определенно не хочу. Вы желаете знать правду. Что ж, хорошо. Я скажу вам ее часть — остальное будет зависеть от вас, если вы захотите сделать первый шаг по предложенному пути. Но если ваша интуиция сработает так же хорошо, как обычно, и вы поймете, куда ведет этот путь… Одно слово от вас — и я никогда больше об этом не заговорю. Вы совершенно правы — я действительно попытался прервать нашу беседу, потому что осознал, что вы неправильно интерпретировали ее тему. Мы говорили о разных вещах. Я имел в виду нечто гораздо более интимное и опасное, нежели укрытие от вас своих планов и использование в качестве перевозчика инструментов. Мне искренне жаль, что вас это так расстроило. Однако когда я осознал, что мое первое извинение было истолковано неверно, я понял и то, что неправильно воспринял причину вашего эмоционального взрыва. У меня были свои причины не развеивать ваши заблуждения.

В горле у меня внезапно пересохло. Он сказал «интимное». Он сказал «опасное». Слова, сказанные им ранее, еще были свежи в моей памяти — страстность и страх, с которыми он их произносил. Может ли человек пережить повторное крушение надежд за одни сутки? Это был серьезный вопрос, но, если бы осторожность была частью моей натуры, я бы не стоял перед Шерлоком Холмсом в ту ночь — наши пути разошлись бы давным-давно после первого же пересечения.

— За что именно вы извинялись? — спросил я.

Глаза его заблестели, как в тот момент, когда он пробормотал, что знает своего Уотсона. На этот раз, возможно, в них мелькнуло еще и сожаление о том, что он знает его слишком хорошо.

— Из-за чего могут разорваться все дружеские связи между мужчинами? Для большинства это случится, если один из них возжелает жену другого. Но для небольшой части жену из уравнения можно убрать. Желание остается.

Я уставился на него, отчаянно боясь, что неправильно понял, терзаемый самым страшным из чудовищ — реальной надеждой. Холмс все еще смотрел мне в глаза — но снова, должно быть, неверно прочел то, что было в них написано.

— Я выдал себя дважды за короткий отрезок в двенадцать часов, Уотсон. — В его голосе слышались нотки раздражения на медлительность моего восприятия, и это даже немного утешало — как напоминание, что я все еще отлично знаю этого человека. — Если бы любой другой так крепко обнял своего друга и так откровенно до него дотрагивался, это уже вызвало бы подозрения. Но для меня — человека, который постоянно шарахается от проявлений физической привязанности, доходя иногда до аскезы… Естественно с моей стороны было подумать, что вы расстроились из-за того, что свели воедино… Потому что вы наконец осознали всю глубину и силу моей привязанности к вам. Я очень редко видел, чтобы вы подходили так близко к грани взрыва — и не осмелился поверить, что это произошло только из-за того, что я использовал вас в качестве винтика в одной из своих схем. Это был приятный сюрприз, но мне недолго пришлось им наслаждаться.

О, сколько красивых фраз я мог бы произнести в тот момент. Писатель во мне рыдал от сладкой иронии ситуации и умолял выпустить его наружу и дать высказаться — изысканно и многословно. Но в прежние времена, до того как я повстречал стоявшее напротив противоречивое создание, которое превратило меня в человека слова, я был человеком дела. Так что я просто схватил Холмса за ворот рубашки и поцеловал.

Я всегда знал, что мы с Холмсом идеально друг другу подходим. Его непревзойденный искрящийся разум витает в недоступных высях, в то время как потребности тела еле различимо виднеются на земле. Холмс почти не использует вне работы органы чувств. Он не страдает от голода, усталости и других… проблем, которые осаждают человека, повернувшегося спиной к требованиям плоти. Точнее, страдает, но только доведенный до крайней степени нужды. Что же касается меня — возможно, я и не отличаюсь особой живостью ума, но тело всегда служит мне верой и правдой (именно поэтому его предательство, когда я был ранен и потом страдал от длительной болезни, было воспринято мной с особой горечью). Я полагаюсь на остроту нюха, твердость руки, силу кулаков. Мои чувства часто ведут меня по жизни вернее, чем интеллект. Мне нужно, чтобы мой живот был наполнен, бессонные ночи лишают меня сил и энергии. В других вопросах я тоже более приземленное существо, но тут меня держат в узде моральные принципы. Холмс бы несомненно счел такую приземленность проклятьем.

Но я-то лучше знаю. И когда я коснулся губ Холмса, меня затопило наслаждение — безбрежное и ликующее, как благословение. Я чувствовал легчайшее подрагивание жил на его шее, куда опустилась моя рука. Ощущение мягких, шелковистых прядей волос, касавшихся моих пальцев, идеально смешалось с приятным покалыванием кожи в месте соприкосновения наших бедер. Вкус его губ, языка, прикосновения которого к моему были такими невероятно точными и своевременными — как и все, что когда-либо делал мой друг, — этот вкус обжигал, как первые струи горячей воды на холодной коже. Меня всего охватила дрожь — я совершенно потерял голову. Пробормотав проклятье, я притянул его к себе, пытаясь захватить еще больше — этих изумительных губ, гибкого языка, стройного тела, которое излучало тепло, превосходящее всяческие ожидания.

Но я должен был этого ожидать. Я и раньше чувствовал бушующее в Холмсе пламя, однако его холодность отвлекла меня и убедила в том, что это единственное его состояние. Человек, которого я целовал с такой страстью, опрокидывал все мои представления о нем с каждым прерывистым вздохом, каждым требовательным прикосновением, и я знал: как без пламени, так и безо льда он не был бы единым целым — всего лишь тенью себя.

Не часто случается так, что глубочайшие потребности человека реализуются внезапно и волшебно, после долгих лет, проведенных в подземельях. Образы промелькнули в моем мозгу, как стайка птиц — все одного вида, но у каждой свое оперение. Рот мой оторвался от сладчайших губ и скользнул по шее Холмса, так зазывно открывающейся мне в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Кожа на шее была теплой и слегка влажной. Это было так по-настоящему, что я с трудом сдержал желание зарыдать, уткнувшись в ее изгиб. Сердце Холмса отчаянно колотилось прямо напротив моего. Его тонкие пальцы гладили мой затылок, но это было легкое прикосновение, подрагивающее, словно он не был уверен, какую силу ему следует применить. Он, способный на самые тонкие и точные операции руками, колебался — потому что унции и капли можно сосчитать и измерить, а то, что происходило между нами, нет. Как измерить силу пожатия руки старого друга? Силу прикосновения к затылку нового возлюбленного? Как измерить власть, которую сердце другого человека имеет над твоим собственным? Холмс не был единственным, кто испытывал неуверенность. Голова моя шла кругом, я чувствовал, как последняя расщелина внутри меня, которая еще не была оккупирована его экстраординарной личностью, оказывается заполненной. Мои легкие затоплял его запах, мой рот — его вкус, так же как мое сознание всегда было заполнено до краев блистательностью его ума, а моя душа — его уникальным духом. Я властным движением обхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе, объявляя своим — никогда раньше я не думал, что мне доведется это сделать. Я чувствовал, как его худое тело склоняется, подстраивается под мои объятья — как свеча, постоянно подтапливаемая близким пламенем соседней, более короткой. Я потянул его за собой в спальню, поклявшись себе окончательно его там растопить.

***  
Утренние лучи солнца не могли проникнуть сквозь плотные задернутые занавески в спальне Холмса, однако свет всегда даст о себе знать — до тех пор пока у него на пути стоит темнота. Через минуту после пробуждения мои глаза уже достаточно освоились, чтобы разглядеть острые очертания благородного носа Холмса, с каждой секундой становившиеся все отчетливее. Очень скоро станет светло настолько, что можно будет разглядеть другие черты: выпуклые веки, сильный подбородок, лоб — хоть и достаточно впечатляющий, но все же слишком скромный для вместилища такого выдающегося мозга. 

Холмс повернулся в моих объятьях, оказался ко мне лицом, открыл глаза и слегка откинулся назад, как будто хотел лучше меня рассмотреть. На самом деле это так и было. Его серые глаза при виде меня блеснули — их взгляд был одновременно и привычно острым, и расслабленно-томным — каким я видел его впервые. Я не в силах был подавить соблазн потянуться и убрать с его лба прядь темных волос. Пальцы мои не торопились прервать контакт; взгляд, упавший на его рот — совсем тонкую верхнюю губу и более полную нижнюю, — тоже не желал никуда смещаться.

Наконец эти изумительные губы раскрылись, и Холмс проговорил:

— Я предвижу надвигающийся приступ красноречия, Уотсон.

Я не мог сдержать улыбку. Я чувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных — и готов был послать к дьяволу снисходительную иронию Холмса. Если бы мне хотелось в тот момент разразиться цитатами из любимых поэтов, я бы так и поступил, и ему пришлось бы меня слушать.

Проблема заключалась в том, что я и сам пребывал в состоянии почти полной расслабленности, поэтому вместо поэтических цитат я задал вполне практичный вопрос:

— Холмс, я видел, как вчера вы что-то забрали из сейфа и спрятали в карман. Что это было?

Мне плохо было видно выражение его глаз, но голос стал похожим на теплое молоко — большая редкость, хотя и раньше случались приятные моменты, когда мне доводилось слышать эти интонации, обращенные ко мне. Еще до того как мы с Холмсом смяли простыни, сплетая на них наши тела, до того как его голова опустилась на мою обнаженную грудь, нос прижался к коже, дыхание выровнялось, а на лице появилось выражение полнейшего удовлетворения, — до всего этого я уже был его «дорогим другом», его «стариной». Холмс годами подслащивал теплое молоко до этого момента.

Я настолько растворился в его голосе и собственных эмоциях, что совершенно пропустил, собственно, обращенные ко мне слова.

— Простите, Холмс. Что вы только что сказали?

Он нарочито осуждающе поцокал языком, затем резко — так, что я даже испугался, — вскочил с постели. К счастью, только для того чтобы раздернуть занавески. Его спальня выходила окнами во внутренний двор, к тому же располагалась на приличной высоте — так что о неосмотрительности говорить не приходилось. Правда, моя грудь все равно сжалась от тревоги, но я поспешил отогнать ее, в мрачном убеждении, что в будущем мне еще не раз доведется об этом беспокоиться. Впрочем, я надеялся, что это будет того стоить.

Холмс тем временем вытаскивал что-то из кармана брюк, которые были на нем надеты прошлой ночью. Затем он вернулся в кровать и оперся о спинку. Только через несколько мгновений я сообразил, что он на меня выжидающе смотрит. Я покраснел. Опять я отвлекся на идеальную форму его мускулистой груди, на призывные горошины сосков. 

Левый уголок его рта изогнулся в улыбке.

— Уотсон, если вы окажете мне любезность и обратите на меня свое внимание в более интеллектуальной манере, я буду вам очень признателен. Обещаю, что не займу много времени, но вы также должны как следует постараться — в конце концов, вы сами задали мне вопрос, на который я пытаюсь ответить.

— Простите, Холмс, — пробормотал я и решительно уставился ему в глаза. В них плясали искорки смеха, но я не решался опустить взгляд на его губы, чтобы проверить. Только не на губы!

— Предмет, который, как вы видели, я… присвоил, — начал Холмс, — изначально предназначался для моей коллекции.

Он имел в виду собрание причудливых вещей, которые имели для него значение, но практически ни одна не обладала настоящей ценностью — кроме голубого карбункула, конечно. Я кивнул, чтобы дать понять, что слушаю.

— Эта вещь интересна для тех, кто ценит подобное, но и только — ее не стали бы прицельно искать в собрании предметов, хранившихся в сейфе. Я не испытываю угрызения совести из-за того, что взял ее, однако чувствую потребность оправдаться перед вами. Мы не всегда сходимся с вами в вопросах законности. Считайте это моей наградой за несколько недель, посвященных делу, а также за риск, которому я подверг свою жизнь — и, в какой-то степени, даже вашу. В конце концов, успешное раскрытие этого конкретного дела не только позволит многим безутешным владельцам получить обратно свою собственность, но и вернет короне несколько предметов, которые той изначально очень не хотелось терять.

Я рассмеялся.

— Вы очень убедительны, Холмс. Что бы ни было в вашей руке, я готов это принять.

— И правильно. Потому что это ваше.

Он уже начал протягивать руку к моему лицу и со словами «ваше» разжал кулак.

На его ладони лежала пара маленьких изящных запонок в форме пера, скрещенного с мечом. Это была изумительно тонкая работа. Я недоуменно сморгнул и поднял на Холмса вопросительный взгляд. Глаза его приобрели мой любимый оттенок — густой и теплый цвет крыла голубки. А еще они сияли.

— Перо и меч. Говорят, как я недавно выяснил, что первое могущественнее второго.

Способность Холмса идти по жизни, не зная самых элементарных вещей, никогда не перестает изумлять меня. Однако я не стал его перебивать, и он продолжил:

— Когда я услышал это выражение, я понял, как мне повезло иметь на своей стороне человека, обладающего и тем и другим. Более того, поставившего то и другое мне на службу.

Я снова заморгал, на этот раз быстрее.

— Холмс, это попытка назвать меня вашим рыцарем?

Прежде чем ответить, он совершенно определенно поджал губы.

— Не говорите ерунду, Уотсон. В таком случае я получаюсь дамой в беде. Просто возьмите их и давайте закроем эту тему.

Я потянулся к ним, еле сдерживая слезы, но на полпути моя рука застыла.

— Вы сказали, что они предназначались для вашей коллекции.

— Так и есть. Я никогда не думал, что получу возможность вручить их вам с объяснением их значения. Это было бы слишком рискованно, а альтернатива меня не устраивала. Я тщеславное создание, Уотсон, — вам должно быть это прекрасно известно. Мысль о том, что вы будете их носить и не догадываться об идее, которая была заложена в мой выбор, умалила бы для меня радость дарения.

Я смотрел на него — и меня заново наполняло изумление, хотя мне казалось, это уже невозможно после проведенной с ним ночи. Но вот он лежал передо мной — человек, только что продемонстрировавший новую грань себя, возможно не подозревая об этом. Он хотел, чтобы я знал, как он меня любит и ценит, и выставил это желание как эгоизм со своей стороны. Я приподнялся на локте, потянулся к его раскрытой ладони и взял причитающийся мне дар, после чего вытянул шею так, что мое лицо практически касалось его.

— Это честь для меня — служить тебе, — тихо проговорил я. Я хотел в этих словах шутливо сослаться на свое «рыцарство», но они прозвучали серьезно.

Холмс склонился и преодолел разделяющие нас несколько дюймов.


End file.
